


It's Raining Somewhere Else

by Monilovely



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Houseplant Flowey (Undertale), Mystery, Parent Toriel (Undertale), Sans (Undertale) Remembers Resets, Teenage Frisk (Undertale), Verbal Frisk (Undertale)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28023078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monilovely/pseuds/Monilovely
Summary: Dois meses se passaram desde que Frisk libertou a todos os monstros, os quais vivem suas vidas normalmente sobre a superfície, apesar dos pequenos problemas com os humanosFrisk finalmente conseguiu o que queria. conseguiu seu final feliz e agora vivia feliz com sua mãe Toriel e seus amigos. havia voltado para a escola e aproveitava cada dia que passava com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto e a sensação de alívio por tudo ter acabadoMas será que tudo realmente chegou ao fim? Pois todos nós sabemos que neste mundo não existem finais felizes e que algo sempre dá errado para acabar com toda a sua felicidade e mostrar-lhe a realidade. vários deles já sabem disso e parecem ter aceitado, alguns melhor do que outrosMe pergunto... O que aconteceria se o pacifista encontrasse o genocida? Quem ganharia essa guerra de amor e ódio? Frisk poderia derrotar o mal e continuar a vida como sempre foi, ou será que ela vai escorregar e me deixar assumir o controle deste mundo mais uma vez?
Relationships: Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Frisk/Sans (Undertale)





	1. Venha comigo

A poeira levantava conforme seus pés batiam no chão terroso, o sol posava majestosamente no horizonte, conforme descia encerrando o dia. A garota de cabelos achocolatados apertava o passo, acelerando em direção ao lugar onde tudo começou, a subida era realmente cansativa e o suor já se apresentava na testa da garota, apesar de tudo, continuou determinada em chegar ao topo

Diminuiu a velocidade para recuperar o fôlego, mas seguiu em frente com uma ideia um tanto idiota em sua mente. Depois da libertação dos monstros, ela ainda se sentia estranha e culpada de certo modo por não poder salvar a todos, sendo muito determinada, Frisk não desistiria tão facilmente dele. Afinal, ele _era_ seu melhor amigo.

Avistou a entrada para o Underground, onde deveria ficar a barreira, agora já destruída e sem vestígios de um dia ter existido. Voltou a caminhar ao chegar na entrada do lugar, seguindo calmamente pelo imenso corredor em direção à sala do trono

O jardim repleto de flores douradas trouxe para a garota algumas memórias ruins de sua briga com Asgore. Aquela batalha havia sido difícil para a morena, que havia morrido várias vezes durante a mesma, ela ainda podia sentir as feridas por seu corpo, mas aquilo não a impediria de seguir em frente

Tomou cuidado com as glamorosas flores do jardim e fez seu caminho de volta passando por New Home, apreciando a vista. O lugar era cheio de casas e prédios, apesar de agora estarem desabitados o lugar ainda dava um ar receptivo e aconchegante. Frisk respirou fundo e continuou, passando pelo Core, agora desativado tornando um pouco mais difícil de se enxergar as passagens

Mantendo-se em silencio e sem soltar sequer um barulho, ela continuou a caminhar. Seus sapatos faziam eco nas paredes do lugar vazio, dando um ar um tanto assustador para o mesmo. Ao passar pelo Core, ela percorreu Hotland, o calor ainda esbanjava da lava, que iluminava seu caminho e clareava seu destino.

As memórias enchiam sua mente, pondo um sorriso no rosto da embaixadora. Todos os amigos que fizera ao longo de sua jornada, os casais que conseguiu juntar, os problemas que resolveu, os sorrisos que colocou no rosto de todos, os corações que se encheram de esperança quando a criança os libertou e o doce som da felicidade deles ao finalmente se libertarem daquele lugar amaldiçoado.

Frisk colocou a mão no peito conforme passava pelas salas, seu coração estava acelerado e seus olhos brilhavam com as doces lembranças. Às vezes, a pequena desejava poder ter aproveitado mais daquele mundo, desfrutado mais dos amigos que tinha e explorado mais os arredores e descobrir seus segredos, mas aquilo tudo havia valido apena para colocar um sorriso no rosto deles e acabar com seu sofrimento

Com exceção de um. Havia ainda um monstro que precisava da ajuda da garota, uma criatura que não ficaria feliz com a quebra da barreira e passaria o resto de seus dias se lamentando por sua vida miserável e por tudo aquilo que perdeu.

Frisk se sentia tão mal por ele. De todos os monstros, sua história deixava a morena fascinada e com o coração cheio de tristeza. Ele havia sido injustiçado pelo mundo, não tinha culpa de nada do que aconteceu em sua vida, foi colocado em situações ás quais não pediu para ser colocado e foi injustiçado pelo mundo

Bom, agora não mais. Frisk queria compensá-lo, queria dar um jeito de fazê-lo ter o mínimo de vida normal, queria que pelo menos pudesse fazer parte de sua família e aproveitar o que tinha ao seu redor, mesmo tecnicamente, não sendo capaz de fazê-lo

Depois da longa caminhada pelo Underground, Frisk finalmente chegou ás ruínas. Tinha uma ideia de onde ele estaria e o que estaria fazendo, sabia também que de primeira ele recusaria, mas ela seria perseverante e conseguiria que ele concordasse com seu plano e a acompanhasse.

O ar familiar das ruínas a enchia de esperança e um calor percorria seu corpo. A sensação de nostalgia ainda era grande, ela quase podia sentir o cheiro da torta de canela com caramelo que sua mãe havia feito para ela quando a encontrou

Finalmente, encontrou o que buscava. No meio da cama de flores douradas, lá estava ele. Ainda cabisbaixo e lamentando sua perda, mas se recusando a admitir que o estava fazendo, até para si mesmo. Suas pétalas caiam sobre seu rosto, escondendo-o nas sombras, os passos pesados da garota chamaram sua atenção e logo se virou para encarar Frisk, que se aproximava cada vez mais dele, com uma expressão de pena em seu rosto

\- Frisk? O que faz aqui? Não deveria estar com seus amigos? – perguntou a pequena flor dourada, logo um brilho maldoso apareceu em seu rosto – você veio resetar?

Frisk se ajoelhou de frente para Flowey, que exibia seu sorriso maléfico com orgulho, mas ela manteve sua expressão de pena no rosto. Não podia deixar de se sentir mal pelo pequeno, ela sabia que no fundo, ele só queria voltar a ser ele mesmo. Ela não entendia como era ser uma flor, muito menos ser uma flor sem alma, mas ela sim entendia que poderia fazer algo por ele. Todos merecem uma segunda chance, até mesmo ele

\- não Flowey. Eu não vou resetar e não vou desistir dessa timeline. Gosto do final que peguei, é belo e todos estão felizes... Bom, exceto uma pessoa – encarou-o com um pequeno sorriso esperançoso se formando em seus lábios, mas a pequena flor fechou a cara e desviou o olhar

\- eu não vou com você Frisk. Eu já disse que não tem como você salvar a todos, sei muito bem do sacrifício que fiz no passado, mas isso já faz dois meses, então agora não passa de uma mera lembrança. Não importa o que você acha ou quantas vezes volte aqui, eu não vou voltar – disse ele, com angustia em sua voz

Frisk soltou um suspiro audível e ergueu uma de suas mãos em direção à Flowey e acariciou levemente o que seria seu queixo, fazendo-o encará-la. Ela sorriu, seus soberbos olhos castanhos encaravam a pequena flor, como se implorassem para que ele concordasse em atender ao seu pedido. Por algum motivo, Flowey não conseguia parar de encarar aqueles olhos, como se alguma força o impedisse de desviar o olhar

\- Eu sei que ainda tem um pouco de você ai dentro, mesmo que você não acredite eu tenho certeza de que tem algum jeito de te ajudar. Por favor, eu já venho aqui há muito tempo e nós sabemos como nosso joguinho funciona, sabe como sou determinada e como eu não vou parar até conseguir o que quero, e o que eu quero, é que você seja feliz. Por favor, Asriel... Apenas me dê uma chance. Confie em mim

Um flashback passou pelos olhos de Flowey, do dia em que sua melhor amiga, Chara, faleceu. O desespero em seu olhar conforme ela se deteriorava mais e mais e avançava cada vez mais rápido em direção à morte. O olhar dele exibia tristeza, mas o olhar dela, exibia outra coisa. Esperança, ela estava fazendo aquilo por ele e por todos no Underground, ela queria que todos fossem livres, só queria o bem de todos. Não importava o que Asriel dizia a ela, ela apenas pedia uma coisa. Para confiar nela. Voltando à realidade, Flowey abaixou um pouco a cabeça, escondendo sua expressão temerosa. Frisk recuou um pouco, mas logo foi surpreendida pelo diálogo do menor

\- Tudo bem. Já que você não vai desistir mesmo, então eu vou com você. Mas já lhe aviso, não vai dar certo, seja lá o que você tem em mente, não vai funcionar. Só estou fazendo isso porque estou cansado deste final entediante, não estou fazendo isso por você e nem por ninguém

Frisk abriu um sorriso e abraçou vagamente a pequena flor, tomando cuidado para não machucar suas delicadas pétalas e seu caule. Flowey manteve sua expressão neutra durante todo o tempo, apesar de parte de si querer fazer algo de que se arrependeria depois.

A morena se soltou dele e manteve seu sorriso no rosto, estendeu-lhe a mão e Flowey enrolou suas vigas em seu pulso, soltando-se da terra. Frisk se levantou e encarou a pequena flor, ainda estampando aquele sorriso juvenil e inocente, mas ele apenas desviou o olhar, esnobe.

Voltou a andar, desta vez na direção oposta de onde havia vindo, se dirigindo a sala do trono, com um amigo próximo a si e um novo futuro brilhante à sua frente. Não trocaram nenhuma palavra durante o retorno, sequer um olhar, Flowey ainda se sentia estranho por Frisk ter conseguido convence-lo a ir com ela, mas algo que ressoava nele dizia para aceitar a oferta, como se não tivesse alguma outra escolha.

Finalmente saindo do underground Frisk contemplou mais uma vez o sol, que agora estava a poucos milímetros do horizonte, a beleza da vista ainda colocava felicidade na alma da garota. As estrelas começaram a aparecer no céu, marcando a noite, a morena deveria se apressar para chegar em casa, ou Toriel ficaria irritada e provavelmente lhe daria um castigo. Encarou mais uma vez a flor em seu pulso, ele continuava encarando o chão, como se tivesse algo extremamente interessante lá, Frisk não conteve o sorriso e logo voltou a andar

O vento frio da noite batia em seus cabelos, agitando-os e enviando arrepios por seu corpo, provavelmente pegaria um resfriado se chovesse, o que poderia acontecer já que as nuvens estavam mais pesadas e escuras que o normal. Decidiu apertar o passo para não chegar tarde demais, ou perderia o delicioso jantar de Toriel, a garota estava faminta. As luzes da cidade resplandeciam soberbamente, iluminando as ruas por onde humanos e monstros andavam normalmente, a embaixadora estava muito contente por finalmente poder fazer os humanos viverem em paz com os monstros, não havia sido fácil pois muitos humanos tratavam os monstros com desgosto e os descriminavam sem piedade, mas agora parecia que as coisas estavam ficando mais calmas

Caminhou calmamente pelas ruas com as luzes e sombras passando repetidamente por seu rosto, logo avistou sua casa adianta e começou a correr, ansiosa para seguir sua vida com sua mãe, seus amigos e uma nova esperança de ajudar alguém

...

_Hum. Parece que eles estão levando as vidas normalmente lá fora. Todos tem uma casa, emprego e são felizes com suas famílias. Hah, patético. Nenhum deles faz ideia do mal que se esconde neste mundo_

_Mas eles vão descobrir. Eu vou mostrar, mostrar pra todos eles do que este mundo é capaz. Vou deixar bem exposto a farsa que você é senhorita embaixadora._

_Se prepare, minha pequena monarca. Vamos ver se sua determinação é forte o bastante para que sobreviva lá fora. Uma hora, você vai escorregar, eu sei disso. E quando este dia chegar, eu estarei lá, prontinha para tomar seu corpo e mostrar para todos o significado de **DETERMINAÇÃO**_


	2. As manhãs de Frisk

As luzes do clarear do dia pouco a pouco iam invadindo o quarto, convidando a morena a aproveitar o belo dia ensolarado, apesar da neve branca que cobria o asfalto e enfeitava as ruas com um ar frio e levemente refrescante.

Frisk suspirava e sorria durante o sono, provavelmente sonhando com algo legal, ou um alguém especial. Sim, Frisk tinha uma pessoa assim em sua vida, mas os dois eram apenas amigos por enquanto e a garota de cabelos achocolatados também não tinha muita ideia de como definir os sentimentos que tinha por este rapaz

Seus olhos castanhos abriram lentamente por conta da luz que refletia sobre os mesmos. Esfregou-os com as palmas trêmulas das mãos, conseguindo finalmente abri-los por completo, sua visão permanecia um tanto borrada por ter dormido com a cara no travesseiro pela maior parte da noite. Frisk se sentou, o cobertor caiu levemente de seu peito pra seu colo, o calor do mesmo começou a se esvair por conta do ar frio do dia

A morena sentiu o sono bater-lhe na cabeça, convidando-a para mais um round no paraíso dos sonhos, onde a felicidade não tem fim e as tortas podem ser comidas antes do jantar, mas infelizmente, já estava na hora da pequena levantar, antes que alguém sentisse falta de vê-la caminhando pelas ruas como sempre fazia

Calçou suas pantufas e colocou um roupão felpudo, aquecendo novamente seu corpo, deixando-a um pouco mais relaxada. Voltou seu olhar para Flowey, que dormia tranquilamente em seu novo vaso cor de terra, mas que possuía um lindo lacinho vermelho enrolado. Um sorriso se estampou nos lábios da morena, por ver o amigo tão calmo, ele provavelmente negaria que tinha dormido bem e a acusaria de ter perturbado seu sono, mas não se importava com aquilo, ela já tinha seus próprios problemas com que se preocupar

Caminhou na ponta dos pés para a porta e saiu do quarto devagar para não acordar a pequena flor dourada, Frisk sabia que ele havia passado por muito e ela se sentia bem em vê-lo seguro com um teto sobre a cabeça e não um buraco para um mundo abandonado. Fechou a porta atrás de si e se dirigiu para a cozinha, Toriel havia deixado um saquinho com um lanche para ela, a cabra deveria sair para atender a uma reunião de pais e professores naquela manhã e não poderia ficar com a pequena durante a manhã. Estando sempre preparada a mulher avisou que deixaria um lanche pronto para ela, como não teria aula Frisk não precisaria se preocupar com horário e teria tempo de sobra para aproveitar a comida

Abriu o saquinho e tirou de dentro uma fatia de torta embrulhada em um plástico, era seu sabor favorito, canela com caramelo. Frisk passou a língua levemente pelos lábios, já podendo sentir o doce gosto da torta em sua boca, a qual salivava com o pensamento. Sua mãe tinha a fama de uma das melhores cozinheiras entre os monstros, e até mesmo entre os humanos

Seguiu até o micro-ondas para aquecer o pedaço, agora já frio. Colocou o timer e ativou, começando o dia da pequena. Seus cabelos se agitavam conforme corria de um lado para o outro, colocava as torradas na torradeira e arrumava a mesa para que quando sua mãe voltasse, ela pudesse ter o café da manhã que merecia, Frisk adorava surpreender ela com o melhor de sua limitada habilidade para cozinhar. Apesar de não ser tão bom, Toriel apreciava muito o esforço e a habilidade da morena

Desde o dia de sua libertação, Frisk se fez mais ativa em sua vida, agora a pequena estudava na escola em que sua mãe trabalhava, ajudava a mulher em casa, arrumava seu quarto e ás vezes chegava até a limpar tudo quando sua mãe estava ocupada com assuntos da escola ou Estado quando relacionado com humanos e monstros. Apesar de Toriel e Asgore não estarem mais juntos, ela ainda era considerada uma rainha “formal”, representante dos monstros junto com Asgore e a própria Frisk

O timer logo acabou e a torta ficou pronta, a morena tinha os cabelos ainda mais bagunçados do que quando acordou, mas teria de se preocupar com aquilo mais tarde, agora ela tinha uma torta para comer e mal podia esperar para mandar aquela delícia goela abaixo

Sentou na cadeira e começou a comer, o gosto era divino como sempre, não importava quantas vezes Frisk comesse a torta de Toriel e qual o sabor, era sempre uma delícia e enchia a garota de alegria. Suspirou satisfeita assim que deu uma última mordida na torta. Após lavar o prato e guardar a louça, a morena voltou ao quarto para se arrumar, tirou Flowey do quarto, com cuidado para não acordá-lo, assim que o fez, pôs-se a se arrumar

Pegou sua típica blusa azul com listras rosa, um shorts jeans, uma meia calça preta e botas de cano curto da mesma cor de seu cabelo. Removeu suas vestes atuais, expondo sua pele levemente pálida ao ar frio da manhã, passou as mãos pelos braços, tentando se aquecer conforme se arrumava. O frio estava tão intenso que Frisk quase podia ver sua respiração no ar, mas ela não pareceu se importar tanto, pois logo estava vestida.

Com movimentos laves, passou a escova por seus cabelos lisos e sedosos, deixando-os nivelados e arrumados. Frisk tratava muito bem de seu corpo, mesmo que suas curvas não fossem as mais definidas ou que não fosse a garota mais bonita da classe ela amava e respeitava seu corpo como se fosse seu bem mais precioso.

Em pouco tempo, nem parecia mais que Frisk estava com o cabelo bagunçado alguns minutos atrás. A morena partiu para arrumar sua cama, estendia as cobertas com delicadeza, ela adorava ter um quarto arrumado, ter tudo em seu devido lugar a enchia de determinação e uma grande sensação de conquista

Deitou-se na cama já arrumada e soltou um longo suspiro, abriu um sorriso com uma ideia em sua cabeça. Inclinou a cabeça para debaixo da cama, sem sair de cima da mesma e pegou algo escondido nas sombras do móvel, era um álbum de fotos de capa de couro.

Aquele livro continha todas as lembranças compartilhadas com Frisk e seus amigos desde o dia que deixaram o Underground. A morena abriu o livro e sorriu ao admirar as preciosas memórias que invadiram sua mente e seus olhos

Havia todo o tipo de foto, haviam fotos de Frisk e seus amigos admirando o pôr-do-sol, saindo juntos, primeiro dia de aula, o dia em que saiu com Undyne e Alphys para uma feira de anime ou quando Mettaton a convidou para participar de seu programa. Aquelas memórias aqueciam o coração da morena, relembrar tudo pelo que passou a deixava muito feliz e com uma grande esperança de um futuro brilhante para si e seus amigos, sabia que muitos tentariam entrar em seu caminho, mas ela os protegeria e eles fariam o mesmo por ela

Os pensamentos da garota foram interrompidos por uma batida forte na porta, fazendo-a pular com o susto. Flowey berrava do outro lado, com a voz um tanto fraca, ele gritava sobre como estava frio do lado de fora e que ordenava que Frisk abrisse a porta. Risadinhas ecoaram do quarto dela, enquanto a garota guardava o álbum de volta embaixo da cama, levantou-se e foi para a porta, abrindo-a para encarar a flor com as folhas ao redor de si, tremendo de frio. As mãos gélidas da garota se envolveram ao redor do vaso de Flowey, trazendo-o para seus braços

\- eu não sabia que flores podiam sentir frio – comentou a garota, com um olhar sarcástico na direção do menor

\- C-Cala a b-b-boc-ca – xingou ele, ainda tremendo com o frio.

Frisk sorriu amigavelmente e saiu do quarto, indo em direção à sala. Colocou o vaso de Flowey próximo a lareira e acendeu o fogo, o calor se espalhou pela pele de Frisk, acalmando a jovem garota. Flowey parou de reclamar e suspirou, ele estava mais confortável com o calor do que com o frio, já que era uma flor.

\- melhor agora? – perguntou Frisk, com um tom de voz calmo e tranquilo. Flowey assentiu com a cabeça e voltou a ficar calado. A morena estranhou, geralmente ele estaria reclamando de qualquer coisa que estivesse à sua frente, mas ele estava estranhamente quieto

Antes que pudesse perguntar qualquer coisa a pequena flor, a porta da frente da casa se abriu, revelando Toriel, que entrou exausta. Frisk se levantou e acudiu sua mãe, que parecia estar sob muito estresse, sentou-a em sua cadeira e encarou-a com temor

\- algum problema, mãe? – perguntou ela, com um pouco de medo da resposta. Ela sabia que sua mãe frequentemente recebia reclamações dos pais de alguns alunos por motivos racistas quanto aos monstros – mais reclamações? – ela assentiu – eu sinto muito mamãe

\- não há motivos para você se sentir culpada minha pequena. Cada um tem suas opiniões sobre diferentes assuntos, sabíamos que não ia ser fácil nos adaptarmos no mundo dos humanos, mas continuaremos seguindo em frente – encorajou Toriel

\- hum... Eu fiz algumas torradas, quer uma pra você mãe? – ofereceu Frisk, com seu sorriso gentil voltando ao seu rosto

\- oh, obrigada minha querida, vou aceitar uma por favor – disse, com um sorriso agradecido

\- vai querer um chá também? – Flowey encarou Frisk, como se lesse sua mente – de hortelã é claro – Toriel riu enquanto Flowey revirava os olhos

\- tudo bem minha querida, obrigada mais uma vez – Frisk assentiu e partiu para a cozinha para fazer o chá e as torradas para Toriel. Claro, a vida de Frisk não era perfeita, frequentemente sua mãe voltava estressada do trabalho e Flowey não mostrou o melhor dos comportamentos quando foi recebido no dia anterior, mas Frisk ficava muito feliz ao se lembrar que sempre tinha alguém que estava lá com quem podia desabafar sobre seus problemas


	3. Como um encontro?

Deixou sua casa com um agasalho mais grosso de cor roxa, luvas e touca de mesma cor, Toriel dizia que estava muito frio e não queria que a filha pegasse um resfriado, então se fosse sair de casa deveria se vestir apropriadamente para o frio. Com passos pesados sobre a neve, Frisk caminhou pela neve, enfrentando o ar gelado do ambiente

Olhando ao redor, a morena pôde encontrar várias crianças brincando de guerra de bolas de neve, fazendo bonecos e anjos de neve, alguns até brincavam com outros monstros que passavam. Aquilo enchia o coração de Frisk de esperança, com os problemas com a relação entre humanos e monstros, ela ficava muito feliz em ver alguns deles se dando bem e brincando juntos, isso mostrava para a garota que poderia sim haver esperanças de um mundo onde humanos e monstros vivem juntos e gostam uns dos outros

A morena ficaria e brincaria com as crianças, mas agora tinha que encontrar um amigo, então apressou o passo. Ela e ele tinham o hábito de se encontrarem no parque para conversar sobre como estão indo as vidas um do outro. Já que Frisk morava um pouco longe dele, ela sabia menos do que o outro sobre os que moravam perto de sua área e como era o relacionamento entre humanos e monstros, então se reuniam para discutir este assunto também

Em alguns dias, Frisk se reuniria com alguns membros da câmara para discutir este assunto também, seria a segunda vez de Frisk naquele lugar e ela estava muito nervosa. Alguns dos participante a intimidavam um pouco devido a sua posição e estatura e a pequena temia que com um único golpe ela acabaria derrotada, mas ela tinha que fazer isso, por sua família e seus amigos. Escondeu as mãos nos bolsos do casaco conforme se aproximava do parque, o ar batia em seu rosto praticamente congelando o mesmo, aquele estava para ser um dos dias mais frios do ano

Acelerados que estavam os passos, chegou em pouco tempo no parque. A neve branquinha caia pelo lugar, estampando tudo com sua cor e deixando uma sensação de paz. O lago congelado agora se tornara uma pista de patinação no gelo com várias pessoas alugando patins para brincar ou apenas exibir seus movimentos. Abriu um sorriso calmo e relaxado ao encontrar o esqueleto menor sentado no banco, observando as crianças brincarem na neve, com um sorriso no rosto. A morena respirou fundo e se aproximou de Sans, parando logo em frente a ele, encarando-o com seu olhar de garota amigável

\- Heya kiddo – Frisk acenou com uma mão – senta ai – disse, batendo de leve no lugar vazio ao seu lado

A morena afastou a neve de leve e se sentou, o ar gelado e as pessoas passeando e seguindo suas vidas como se não fosse nada chegava a lhe lembrar de Snowdin, mas com mais alegria e pessoas sorridentes. Sans soltou um alto suspiro e cruzou as mãos atrás da cabeça, fechando as orbitas logo em seguida

\- Eu não fazia ideia que nevava tanto assim aqui em cima, juro que quando acordei tínhamos voltado pra Snowdin, hehe – disse ele, arrancando algumas risadas baixas da menor

\- Sans... – ele abriu a orbita direita e encarou a garota, com seu sorriso típico – Você já imaginou que isso tudo não passasse de um sonho? Que um dia fossemos acordar e nada disso teria acontecido? Eu não teria ido ao Mt. Ebott... Não teria caído... Não teria conhecido a Toriel, nem o Papyrus, nem a Undyne, Alphys, Asgore, Flowey e nem você... Sei que pode parecer estranho, mas... Isso tudo parece um sonho pra mim às vezes e que a qualquer momento tudo isso vai acabar...

\- heh, eu pensei que eu fosse o único que achasse isso... – a morena encarou Sans, curiosa sobre o que ele queria dizer com aquilo – ás vezes eu também tenho a sensação de que isso tudo não passa de um sonho e que quando acordarmos vamos estar presos no Underground de novo.

O tom de voz usado pelo esqueleto deixou Frisk um tanto preocupada com ele, aquele pensamento não era muito saudável e ela acreditava que apenas ela pensava assim, porém, Frisk pensava de um jeito positivo, como em aproveitar cada dia como se fosse o último, mas pelo tom que ele usou a morena percebeu que aquele comportamento indicava tristeza. Estaria Sans com medo de alguma coisa ou com algo lhe incomodando? Ela estava começando a ficar receosa sobre como estariam indo as coisas na casa dele, se estava tudo bem ou eles estivessem passando por problemas com os vizinhos ou algo parecido

Deitou sua cabeça no ombro dele, o que surpreendeu o outro, fazendo seu corpo ficar um tanto tenso. Vendo que Frisk parecia preocupada, Sans suspirou e passou seu braço ao redor da cintura da morena, aproximando-a de si. Frisk não pôde impedir que um pequeno rastro de coloração vermelho claro aparecesse em suas bochechas

Ela e Sans se tornaram bem próximos com o passar dos dias, se reuniam para colocar a conversa em dia, ajudavam nos problemas um do outro e às vezes Toriel deixava Frisk passar algumas noites na casa deles, desde que ela estivesse pronta para a aulas nas segundas-feiras. A relação dos dois não chegava a ser amorosa já que nenhum dos dois conseguia definir muito bem como se sentiam um pelo outro, mas chegavam a se aproximar mais do nível básico de amizade. Frisk e Sans tinham uma relação complicada... Geralmente estavam muito ocupados com os próprios serviços para sair ou ter um encontro. A morena tendo que cuidar dos seus deveres escolares, cuidar da casa com Toriel e também tinha seus deveres de embaixadora. Sans tinha que cuidar da casa, ficar de olho nos vizinhos, cuidar de seu irmão e ainda estava procurando por um emprego, que pela primeira vez em sua vida, teria que levar a sério, sendo que os humanos pareciam não gostar de funcionários preguiçosos. Mas claro que os dois, mesmo sem perceberem, mostravam alguns sinais de sentimentos um tanto além de amizade um pelo outro, Sans tinha algumas antigas admiradoras que ficavam no novo bar do Grillby e viviam jogando o charme em cima dele, o que deixava Frisk um tanto incomodada, mas evitava de falar isso para qualquer um, enquanto que Frisk também tinha seus admiradores na escola, um bando de garotos pervertidos que adoravam encará-la quando ela passava, Sans percebeu isso em uma vez quando levou a morena para a escola quando a mesma passou uma noite em sua casa, sendo bom em ser expressões, ele logo percebeu que aqueles indivíduos não olhavam com bons olhos para Frisk e aquilo o deixava extremamente desconfortável, além de um tanto irritado, sentia que aqueles rapazes que a encaravam não mereciam estar diante da presença da morena e queria ensiná-los como se deveriam se comportar diante de uma moça com a estatura de Frisk.

Mas a situação mudava quando estavam perto um do outro, conversavam normalmente como se fossem apenas amigos próximos, não ficavam nervosos a não ser que falassem de algum assunto muito particular ou que os deixasse em alguma posição desconfortável, não tinham nenhum hábito de andar de mãos dadas, não saiam em encontros e muito menos mostravam afeto em público. Se alguém os perguntasse se eram namorados ou se gostavam um do outro eles apenas corariam e negariam, ou em alguns casos, mudavam de assunto imediatamente. Nunca sequer havia passado pela cabeça dos dois que eles nutriam sentimentos pelo outro além da boa e velha amizade, apesar da relação deles conter um tipo mais íntimo de amizade

\- Sans, como vão as coisas na sua casa? Você e Papyrus estão se dando bem com os vizinhos, estão com problemas pra se adaptar, estão passando por problemas financeiros ou algo do tipo? – perguntou ela, preocupada. O nervosismo da pequena era facilmente perceptível em seu rosto, o que deixou Sans um tanto apático

\- não posso dizer que indo vai 100% bem, porque vários humanos ainda cochicham e apontam quando saímos na rua, mas fora isso vai indo tudo bem. Papyrus e Undyne retomaram as aulas de culinária recentemente então já sabe que a cozinha está sempre uma bagunça – ela riu – ainda estamos tentando encontrar nossos empregos, mas estamos sem muitas ideias. Papyrus ainda reclama que sente falta de treinar para ser um membro da guarda real e que gostaria de assumir algum cargo desse tipo, mas pra ser sincero, eu acho que esse tipo de emprego aqui na superfície vai bem além de apenas parar alguém com uma conversa amigável. Eu acho que vou só abrir uma barraquinha de cachorro quente na frente de casa, hehe

\- por que você não faz algo relacionado a astronomia ou ciências? Você curte essas coisas e tem muito que falta descobrir aqui em cima, tenho certeza que seus talentos viriam a calhar. Pelo que me lembro, Alphys está trabalhando num laboratório a uns 8 quarteirões daqui, todos sempre falam como ela é inteligente e tenho certeza de que esse ramo de trabalho pode ajudar você também

Apesar do sorriso meigo e encorajador de Frisk, Sans se sentiu apático quando ela o sugeriu de trabalhar num laboratório. Flashes passavam rapidamente por sua cabeça, lembrando de certos momentos que acabaram por abalar significativamente sua vida. Abaixou sua cabeça, deixando uma sombra encobri-la, aumentando um pouco a tensão do ar. Percebendo isso, a morena sabia que deveria ter pego em algum nervo ou algo do passado do esqueleto que o havia deixado para baixo

\- eu... Acho que já tive o bastante de minha dose de experimentos por uma vida – disse ele, erguendo a cabeça e encarando o horizonte, onde o sol pairava magnificamente no céu azul – Frisk... Se eu te contar algo, você pode me prometer que não vai contar pra ninguém, nem pra Tori, nem pro Asgore, nem pra Undyne, nem pra Alphys, nem Mettaton e muito menos meu irmão? – temerosa, Frisk assentiu – Não é grande coisa e praticamente não me afeta de nenhum modo agora, mas eu já trabalhei num laboratório antes

Frisk se espantou um pouco, ela sabia que Sans gostava de ciências e coisas relacionadas a sci-fi, mas ela não havia pensado que o esqueleto havia realmente trabalhado em um laboratório. Ela se perguntava se ele havia chegado a trabalhar com Alphys no subsolo ou algo do tipo, perguntaria à Sans, mas de última hora pensou que talvez não fosse uma boa ideia, ele estava falando de algo importante e ela não queria empurrá-lo para mais fundo e talvez atingir algum outro nervo

\- olha, o que acha de discutirmos isso melhor uma outra hora? Não acho que logo de manhã já seja uma boa hora pra tocar nesse assunto. Se você estiver livre o que acha de a gente sair? – ela assentiu, sorrindo – ok então, o que acha de irmos naquele restaurante que abriu alguma ruas abaixo? Soube que eles fazem uma comida excelente

Frisk já havia comido lá uma vez com sua mãe, a comida era realmente muito boa, mas às vezes ela sentia falta da comida criada pelos monstros, assim não tinha que ir ao banheiro minutos depois de engolir a comida. Sans nunca chegou a ir lá, mas alguns de seus colegas sim e altamente recomendavam o restaurante, claro que ele teria que tomar cuidado com o que escolhia, pois apesar de algumas comidas serem feitas por monstros lá, a maioria era humana o que era um certo problema por ele, tecnicamente, não ter órgãos

\- parece uma boa ideia, assim podemos discutir tudo com calma e eu posso te contar sobre o que tem acontecido em casa também. Você acha que seus problemas são ruins porque ainda não ouviu os meus, hihi. Mas enquanto temos o dia livre, o que acha de fazer uma visita pro pessoal? Tenho estado tão ocupada que mal consigo falar com eles direito

\- claro, parece uma boa ideia kiddo. Acho que nós dois merecemos um dia só pra andar e conversar com nossos amigos e ver o que eles estão fazendo e como estão aproveitando o dia aqui em cima. Só não esquece que temos que voltar antes do meio dia, senão você vai entrar numa fria com a Toriel – brincou ele, piscando sua orbita esquerda o que fez a morena rir um pouco. Se levantaram do banco e seguiram caminhando pelo chão coberto pela neve fofa e branca, tomando seu rumo para a primeira casa


	4. Pensamentos

\- Obrigado por terem vindo, não é sempre que recebo visitas. – disse Asgore, enquanto despejava o chá dentro da xícara. Frisk e Sans estavam sentados no sofá, já haviam visitado Undyne e Alphys, faltando apenas Asgore para voltarem para suas próprias casas.

\- imagina Asgore, faz tempo que não sentamos pra conversar assim. – Asgore se dirigiu para a sala e entregou as xícaras com chá para os dois – então, como vão as coisas com a Toriel? Estão conseguindo se entender? – perguntou Sans, bebericando o chá.

\- hum... As coisas continuam um pouco... Complicadas entre mim e ela, mas estamos começando a nos entender melhor do que antes, pelo menos agora ela consegue falar comigo sem desgosto na voz... – desviou o olhar para o chão, atraindo a atenção da morena que o encarou com um sorriso encorajador.

\- não se preocupe Asgore, tenho certeza de que você e a mamãe vão conseguir se entender e vamos poder todos nos sentar e comer uma boa torta de canela com caramelo e beber chá. Mas até lá, pode deixar que eu faço as entregas pra você. – Frisk tirou uma fatia de torta embrulhada com papel alumínio do bolso e a entregou à Asgore.

\- oh, obrigado Frisk. Você é uma mocinha adorável. – disse acariciando os cabelos da menina, bagunçando tudo. Ela riu um pouco e tirou a mão dele e segurou-a levemente nas suas.

\- pai! Eu já tenho 16 anos! Não sou mais uma mocinha! – disse ela, entre as risadas. Asgore ficou estático ao ouvir a pequena chama-lo de pai e acabou por corar de leve.

\- F-Frisk, por que você... Me chamou de pai?

\- ué, se for pra unir você e a mamãe eu tenho que te chamar de pai ué. – o outro não reagiu. Sans permaneceu quieto, sabendo como a garota era insistente e que não descansaria até conseguir o que queria, então nem tentaria impedi-la. – não há nenhum serviço grande demais ou pequeno demais que a rainha do flerte não resolva! Se é um final feliz que vocês querem, a rainha do flerte vai proporcionar à vocês! Sem falar que, pra ser sincera, asgoriel está na minha lista de OTPs supremos e uma otaku e louca por romance NUNCA desiste de seu shipp, NUNCA! – pulou do sofá e posou de heroína, fazendo os outros dois rirem de leve.

\- sossega o facho aí kiddo, ainda é só o começo do dia, heh. Então Asgore, como está sendo se adaptar na sociedade? Admito que aqui em cima é um pouco diferente do que pensávamos que seria...

\- é, tem sido um tanto complicado para alguns monstros, a escola de Toriel tem ajudado um pouco no quesito misturar humanos e monstros e os que estudam lá parecem se dar muito bem uns com os outros pelo que eu tenho visto, mas claro que também existem aquelas escolas exclusivas para os humanos, que são as mais frequentadas, mas espero que em um futuro próximo consigamos conseguir a confiança dos humanos. O que me lembra, Frisk, não se esqueça que daqui alguns dias nos reuniremos com os deputados da câmara para discutir alguns assuntos quanto a relação de humanos e monstros, se tivermos sorte não deve ser nada demais, só algumas regras que querem discutir...

\- acha mesmo que vai ficar tudo bem? Não acho que nós estamos numa posição boa em relação aos humanos, eles continuam sendo maiores em número afinal... – disse Frisk, de cabeça baixa.

\- hey Frisk, vai dar tudo certo. To torcendo por você. – encorajou Sans. – você é especialista em convencer as pessoas com diálogo, tenho certeza que não deve ser difícil persuadir essas pessoas, e se tudo der errado, chama eles pra sair. – a morena riu com o último argumento enquanto o esqueleto voltava a beber o chá, como se não tivesse dito nada. – bom, acabei. Melhor irmos andando kiddo, a Tori me mata se chegarmos tarde.

Assentiu e se levantou do sofá, colocando a xícara na mesa de centro. Os dois se despediram de Asgore e saíram da casa lado a lado. Não conversaram muito no caminho de volta para a casa, apenas discutiram um pouco esta situação de monstros e humanos vivendo juntos e como seria se tivessem ficado no Mt. Ebott, claro que Sans negou que lá seria melhor que pelo menos na superfície uma grande parte dos monstros estava feliz e vivendo normal, enquanto que no Underground grande parte deles viveria sem esperanças. Frisk acabou por concordar, mas acrescentou que eles deveriam ficar espertos, pois na superfície nem todos eram legais como lá embaixo e alguns chegariam até a usar de violência.

Depois de encerrarem o assunto, Sans deixou Frisk em sua casa e disse para passar na casa dele por voltas das 19:00 para poderem chegar no restaurante ao redor das 20:00, eles tinham muito que deviam conversar e cada segundo seria importante para o fazerem. Sans fez o caminho de volta para sua casa caminhando com passos pequenos e cabeça baixa, ele tinha tanto que deveria contar à Frisk, mas alguma coisa dentro de si parecia não achar que revelar seus segredos era uma boa ideia. Estranhou o sentimento, ele e Frisk eram amigos há tanto tempo e ele sabia que podia confiar nela, sempre contavam tudo um ao outro e não escondiam nada pelas costas, a morena revelava seus pensamentos, o que passava na escola, seus problemas, medos, sonhos e esperanças enquanto ele revelava seu dia a dia e convivência com os vizinhos e planos para o futuro. Talvez ele estivesse com medo de contar? Sans nunca abriu a boca com ninguém para revelar nada, sempre manteve seus segredos e particularidades para si mesmo, suas experiências negativas, medos e traumas, incluindo uma pilha de memórias ruins que tinha de muitas vidas atrás, quem sempre o acompanhava nessa jornada era ninguém mais do que ele mesmo. Bom... ele e uma outra pessoa, mas desde que os experimentos foram encerrados e chegaram na superfície eles mal se encontravam, sequer conversavam. Ele tinha que admitir, sentia falta de se encontrar com ela e contar o mínimo de informação que passava por sua cabeça, de todas as outras pessoas, ela o entendia e fazia o possível para ajudá-lo, por isso passaram tanto tempo com aquele desperdício de porcas e parafusos que sequer está com eles na superfície, claro que mantinha coisas escondidas dela também, mas diferente dos outros ela o compreendia, já que esteve e muitas vezes fez parte de situações semelhantes. Agora que estava sozinho novamente, ele tenta esconder tudo o mais forte possível, mas nem tudo sempre é fácil assim, se fosse para ser sincero consigo mesmo, ele adoraria poder contar tudo à todos e acabar logo com aquela farsa que era, mas se quisesse protegê-los, ele tinha que aguentar aquilo tudo sozinho. Estalou os dedos e se teletransportou para sua casa, ainda com este pensamento batendo em sua cabeça, incomodando-o.

...

*avanço temporal – 18:30

\- Wow, você deve estar realmente empolgada com esse encontro, huh Frisk? – perguntou Flowey, enquanto a garota tirava várias peças de roupa do guarda-roupa e as jogava sobre a cama.

\- não é um encontro Flowey, só vamos sair pra bater um papo e comer alguma coisa. – a morena encarou a flor dourada, que ergueu as ‘sobrancelhas’ de modo sugestivo, fazendo Frisk corar violentamente. – FLOWEY! PARE COM SUA INDECÊNCIA!

\- eu não to fazendo nada. – ergueu as folhas em modo defensivo. - Não é minha culpa se você ta caidinha por aquele esqueleto idiota.

\- EU NÃO GOSTO DELE! SOMOS SÓ AMIGOS! – berrou a maior, envergonhada. Flowey franziu o cenho e levou uma folha ao rosto soltando um longo suspiro.

\- Frisk, eu estou aqui por uns dois dias, até menos se bobear, e já está bem óbvio que você gosta dele. Só para de desperdiçar tempo e se confessa logo!

\- E-Eu... não sei do que você tá falando. Eu não gosto dele... gosto? – perguntou a si mesma, confusa. Apesar de estar apenas refletindo, foi respondida pela flor.

\- Sério Frisk? Você acha mesmo que separou roupas azuis só porque gosta de azul, sendo que eu sei que é vermelho?! E olha só que coincidência, a cor favorita do Smiley Trashbag é, provavelmente, azul. – Frisk desviou o olhar para o chão, corando. Ela não fazia ideia de como se sentia com relação à Sans, aos olhos da garota eram apenas amigos, mas agora com Flowey abrindo a boca, ela estava começando a se perguntar se sentia algo mais por ele. – ugh... O vestido. – disse ele, arrancando um “huh?” da morena. – O vestido é a melhor escolha. Aquela saia é muito velha e a blusa vai te deixar gorda.

\- oh, hehe, obrigada então... Eu acho... Espera um pouco. Como você sabe como eu me comporto perto do Sans? – Flowey engoliu em seco e riu de forma sem graça. – SEU FILHO DA PUTA! VOCÊ TAVA ME ESPIONANDO? É! É BOM MESMO VOCÊ SUMIR NO SOLO! – e Flowey tinha fugido.

Frisk pegou o vestido e foi para o banheiro, trancando a porta atrás de si. Soltou um longo suspiro e passou a mão pela testa. A provocação de Flowey ainda incomodavam a garota, não por seus insultos e clara invasão de privacidade, mas sim os efeitos que os comentários dele fizeram nela. Tirou suas roupas e entrou no chuveiro, a água quente caia pelo seu corpo, escorrendo por suas curvas e pingando no chão frio, seus cabelos molhados caiam na frente de seus olhos, prendendo-a mais ainda em seus pensamentos. Frisk imaginava se sequer sabia qualquer coisa que sentia quanto à seu amigo, ela sempre havia estranhado a mudança de comportamento repentina que tinha quando via outras garotas jogando charme pra cima dele, ou quando acabavam esbarrando um no outro por acidente e ela corava tanto que se alguém a confundisse com um tomate, ela não poderia contrariar. Nunca passou pela cabeça da morena que ela poderia estar ‘gostando’ de Sans, achava que simplesmente era algo que viria com seu crescimento e nada mais. Frisk teria refletido mais sobre o assunto, mas decidiu simplesmente deixar os pensamentos de lado e terminar seu banho. Desligou o chuveiro e pôs-se a se arrumar.

...

*Avanço temporal – 19:08

Sans já estava pronto e sentado no sofá, apenas esperando que a morena aparecesse. Tinha de admitir que estava um pouco nervoso, ele iria retomar um assunto que não falava há muito tempo e que mexia muito com ele. Não gostava de lembrar, mas também não queria esquecer, ele seguiu esse caminho de segredos sozinho por muito tempo, se torturando por não poder contar para ninguém, apenas para protegê-los.

Mas então se era isso, por que havia de contar à Frisk? A morena era sua melhor amiga, era forte, corajosa e determinada, talvez a pessoa mais próxima de si depois de seu irmão. Mas além disso, havia algo naquela garota que lhe intrigava, chamava sua atenção como um imã e isso o deixava muito confuso, afinal o que havia naquela garota que lhe deixava tão concentrado nela? Talvez essa fosse finalmente a sua chance de descobrir.

\- SANS, JÁ ESTÁ PRONTO? FRISK ACABOU DE AVISAR QUE JÁ ESTÁ VINDO. – disse Papyrus, saindo da cozinha com o celular na mão.

\- to sim, paps. To aqui na sala. – respondeu sem sequer mover um centímetro. O maior adentrou a sala e se sentou ao lado de Sans, encarando-o com uma expressão estranha em sua face. – hum... Quer alguma coisa paps?

\- EU NÃO QUERO NADA SANS, EU SÓ ESTAVA PENSANDO... VOCÊ GOSTA DA FRISK?

\- Claro que eu gosto dela, ela é minha melhor amiga. Por que eu não gostaria da minha melhor amiga?

\- NÃO, EU DIGO COMO EM GOSTAR “GOSTAR” DELA – Sans o encarou ainda confuso. – OK, VOU USAR UMA LINGUAGEM QUE VOCÊ ENTENDA. A FRISK É COMO KETCHUP PRA VOCÊ?

\- o que?

\- VOCÊ AMA ELA? – gritou na cara do menor, já cansado de ter que ficar mandando indiretas para que o cabeça oca finalmente entendesse a pergunta.

Sans quase engasgou com a pergunta do irmão, por que do nada ele estava fazendo perguntas assim? Ele e Frisk eram apenas amigos, nada demais.

\- C-claro que não paps, somos só amigos. Por que todos acham que quando uma menina e um menino são amigos eles estão apaixonados? – perguntou mais para si mesmo, irritado.

\- AH VOCÊ NÃO NOS DÁ MUITAS DICAS, EU PERGUNTEI POR CAUSA DISSO. VOCÊ NÃO PARECE SE IMPORTAR MUITO COM ISSO E NEM REPARA EM GAROTAS, MAS COM A FRISK É DIFERENTE. EU ATÉ JÁ VI VOCÊ TENDO UNS ATAQUES DE CIÚME QUANDO ELA TÁ COM AQUELE AMIGO DELA.

Sans revirou os olhos em desgosto. Acontece que Frisk tinha um amigo na escola, Jason, e aquele garoto, por algum motivo, deixava Sans com raiva e estressado. Nunca entendeu o porquê, mas sempre que aquele garoto estava por perto ele tinha vontade de mandá-lo para o espaço sem nenhum motivo. Jason era um bom rapaz, um dos únicos que não olhava para Frisk com malícia nos olhos ou que nunca havia tentado nada com ela, eles eram bons amigos e eram sempre vistos juntos na escola, então não tinha motivos para Sans odiá-lo, tinha? Papyrus percebeu o comportamento estranho do irmão e tocou-lhe o ombro, tirando-o da zona de seus pensamentos.

\- SANS, ESTÁ TUDO BEM TER ATITUDES ASSIM, ISSO SÓ MOSTRA QUE VOCÊ SE IMPORTA COM ELA E NÃO TEM NADA DE ERRADO COM ISSO. – Sans sorriu com o comentário do irmão. – ALÉM DO MAIS, NÃO É COMO SE NINGUÉM JÁ NÃO SOUBESSE QUE VOCÊ GOSTA DELA MESMO. JÁ É MEU “OTP”, AH E DA ALPHYS E DA UNDYNE TAMBÉM. – sorriu inocentemente.

Sans ficou extremamente corado e escondeu o rosto com as mãos enluvadas, tentando disfarçar a vergonha. Durante o resto da espera, Papyrus apenas ficou falando sobre como o shipp era perfeito e como poderia dar certo, além de mencionar todos os pontos ditos por Alphys para que o shipp virasse cânon, e durante esse tempo todo, Sans apenas rezava para que Frisk chegasse logo.


	5. Alívio

Frisk estava parada em frente à casa de Sans, encarando a porta de madeira com um certo receio. Depois da conversa que terá com Flowey, se sentia um tanto nervosa quanto a essa saída dos dois, não sabia como se sentia quanto a Sans, não sabia se de fato tinha uma queda por ele ou se eram apenas amigos. Mas já estava cansada dessa conversa sem sentido, respirou fundo e bateu na porta decisivamente, esta que logo foi aberta por Papyrus, que recebeu a morena com um sorriso amigável.

\- SANS, A FRISK CHEGOU! – anunciou o mais novo, encarando o irmão com um olhar provocador. Sans revirou as órbitas e ignorou o irmão, apenas seguindo direto para a porta.

\- Oi Sans! – disse ela, nervosa.

\- Heya kiddo. Já está pronta para irmos? – perguntou ele. Por algum motivo, Sans sentiu seu rosto esquentar, mas ignorou o ocorrido apenas focando na morena a sua frente.

\- Estou sim. Não é muito longe daqui então vamos poder ir andando. – disse, colocando as mãos na cintura.

Um silêncio mortal se formou entre os dois, não diziam nada nem faziam nada, apenas ficaram se encarando com um leve rubor em suas bochechas. Parecia que se comunicavam mentalmente, pois se encaravam como se suas vidas dependessem daquilo. Ficaram assim por um tempo até Papyrus ficar irritado.

\- NYEH! PELO AMOR DE ASGORE SÓ SAIAM LOGO DAQUI!

Os dois se assustaram com o tom irritado de Papyrus e apressaram o passo. Saindo andando rápido pra fora da casa e seguindo rua abaixo em direção ao restaurante.

...

Os dois caminhavam lentamente pela rua, com o frio ar da noite soprando em suas roupas. Não conversavam muito, criando um clima desconfortável entre os dois. Ambos estavam um tanto nervosos, não consideravam isso um encontro, mas com todos os outros falando o dia todo que seriam um encontro, que eles estavam apaixonados etc. Deixou os dois confusos sobre como se sentiam um com o outro.

\- Hey... Sans?

\- Huh? O que foi kiddo? – Frisk respirou fundo, afastando o cabelo do rosto e colocando-o atrás da orelha. Seu rosto tomou um leve rubor e seu coração começou a se acelerar. Não entendia por quê, mas estava nervosa.

\- I-Isso é... Um encontro?

Agora fora a vez de Sans ficar corado. Suas mãos começaram a ficar trêmulas e seu rosto começou a suar. Depois de todas as provocações que sofrera durante o dia estava muito constrangido em tocar no assunto de estar ou não apaixonado por Frisk. Respirou fundo e tentou se controlar, não queria soltar a resposta errada e passar a mensagem errada para Frisk. Muito menos correr o risco de prejudicar sua amizade com a morena.

\- Por que essa pergunta? – por algum milagre, Sans acabou não gaguejando, o que já o deixou um tanto aliviado. Frisk coçou a nuca e corou mais do que antes, mas tentou esconder o rubor em sua face virando o rosto de leve.

\- P-porque... Não sei se aconteceu isso com você, mas... Hoje, depois que voltei para casa... O Flowey ficou me zoando dizendo que eu gostava de você! – disse agilizando a pronúncia da última frase, deixando quase impossível que Sans compreendesse seu sentido.

Mas quando conseguiu decifrar a frase, ele sorriu de forma amigável para a morena e parou de andar. Se virou para Frisk e colocou sua mão levemente trêmula em seus ombros. Estava um pouco aliviado que não fora apenas com ele que isso aconteceu.

\- Frisk... Hehe, eu achei que eu fosse o único que tivesse passado por isso, hehe. – começou a rir, era sua marca registrada esse tipo de atitude, rir nas horas mais constrangedoras, nas sérias e nas engraçadas também. Nesta em particular, estava aliviado, muito aliviado que as provocações não eram unilaterais.

\- Fizeram isso com você também?! – exclamou a morena, arregalando os olhos. Um enorme peso pareceu ser levantado de seus ombros, odiava pensar que estava sozinha em qualquer tipo de situação, mesmo que em meras provocações. Se sentia... Desprotegida. Como se a mínima pedrada fosse destruí-la, como um papel em uma poça d’água.

\- Hehe, fizeram sim kiddo. Honestamente, isso é meio primitivo. Não sei por quê uma garota e um garoto não podem ser apenas amigos. Só porque é necessário dois indivíduos de sexos opostos para reprodução? Isso é tão rudimentar. – Frisk assentiu com a cabeça. Os dois voltaram a andar, agora com o clima mais leve entre os dois.

\- Concordo. Eu acho que as pessoas podem ser amigas de quem quiserem, não importa o gênero. Esse pensamento só limita as possibilidades de compreensão humana. Pensa em todos os novos pontos de vista e os horizontes que poderiam se abrir se as pessoas fossem mais mente aberta!

\- Você tem toda a razão, kiddo. Deveríamos formar uma passeata para incentivar a todos sobre essa conscientização de um novo horizonte para os relacionamentos entre gêneros.

Os dois se encararam e começaram a rir, pequenas lágrimas brotando em seus olhos. O jeito como falavam de modo tão adulto, mas também com um ar tão infantil era um dos melhores traços que definia a amizade dos dois. Seus estilos combinavam perfeitamente, podiam sempre contar um com o outro para qualquer que fosse o assunto. Incluindo os constrangedores.

Sans secou as lágrimas do canto de sua órbita e respirou fundo. Adorava quando os momentos constrangedores eram quebrados daquele jeito. Frisk era a melhor quando se tratava de animá-lo. O riso da morena parecia provocar algo no esqueleto que o animava, não importando a situação. O mesmo podia ser dito de Frisk. A morena não estava passando por tempos muito bons, com os problemas entre humanos e monstros tem estado mais atarefada do que de costume, não tendo tempo nem para os próprios pensamentos. Mas aquele esqueleto de casaco azul sempre a fazia sorrir, quando estava em dias bons ou ruins. Ele era seu melhor amigo e ela era muito grata por isso. Porém, ficava preocupada por não poder ver com tanta frequência um sorriso ‘verdadeiro’ no rosto de Sans e aquilo a deixava preocupada. Não conseguia pensar em motivos para Sans ser infeliz. Ele tinha uma boa casa, comida de qualidade, seu irmão estava se dando muito bem sozinho, seus amigos estavam sempre lá para ele, incluindo Frisk. Ela odiava pensar que ele estava infeliz. Mas estava determinada em descobrir o motivo e mudá-lo para que seu amigo nunca mais fosse infeliz.

\- Hehe. Bom, já que esclarecemos isso, o que acha de irmos andando? O restaurante não vai ficar aberto a noite toda. – piscou uma órbita e ofereceu sua mão, de modo platônico claro. Frisk sorriu e a tomou, sentindo o frio da mão dele ser neutralizado pelo calor de sua mão.

\- Vamos!

\- Que bom, eu to morrendo de fome. Não posso ficar tanto tempo sem meu precioso ketchup. – Frisk riu e os dois continuaram a andar em direção ao tão aclamado restaurante.

...

01000100101001111010101010100101

Os códigos desciam sem parar pela tela. Variáveis e invariáveis. Design e programação. Frames e animação. Aqueles simples números definiam tudo que existia naquele mundo, tanto acima como abaixo da superfície. Sempre se alteravam em uma sequência específica, definindo cada movimento, cada pensamento, cada palavra de cada pessoa em todo o mundo.

Mas algo diferente estava acontecendo. Um grupo de códigos que se modificava em ordens diferentes dos demais, criando alterações em todo o sistema. Geralmente, não eram mudanças nocivas, nada que rasgasse o tecido da realidade ou que causasse um problema geral que obrigasse os códigos a parar de funcionar.

Porém, agora era diferente.

Agora, esses códigos não estavam operando no ritmo ao qual o sistema se acostumou. Estão criando o próprio padrão, sem qualquer conexão com os demais.

Agora, estavam tão fortes que poderiam criar um universo completamente novo, partindo apenas de dois números.

Agora, o tecido estava comprometido.

Agora, todas as vidas estavam em perigo.

Agora... Em algum lugar... Uma porta se abriu.


	6. Problemas

Risadas podiam ser ouvidas em alguma parte do restaurante. Frisk e Sans estavam se divertindo muito em seu "encontro". Contavam piadas, situações embaraçosas em que se meteram ao longo dos anos e todo tipo de coisa

Frisk aproveitava para lhe contar sobre como as coisas funcionavam na superfície, lhe dando dicas de como lidar com pessoas e como se portar em público. Grande parte disso, Sans já sabia, apenas era preguiçoso demais para aplicar em seu dia a dia. Frisk se alegrava ao ver o sorriso no rosto do parceiro, ele parecia realmente estar aproveitando a noite, conversava normalmente, mas seus sorrisos genuínos eram bem visíveis e mais presentes, e isso aquecia o coração determinado da embaixadora

Continuaram a conversa até a comida chegar. Haviam pedido dois pratos, um com comida humana e outro com comida de monstro, já que o menor não conseguia consumir comida humana. Bom, de certo modo conseguia, mas a mesma atravessaria seu corpo e não o fortaleceria, além do gosto que ficaria em sua boca. Frisk abocanhou as batatas como se nunca tivesse comido na vida, sentindo o gosto salgado do sal se espalhando por sua boca. Sorriu e lambeu os lábios, mostrando como havia adorado o sabor

\- Faz tanto tempo que eu não como batata frita - comentou

\- Mas você não come sempre esse tipo de comida? - perguntou Sans, derramando um pouco de ketchup no canto de sua boca. Frisk forçou uma cara triste

\- Mamãe não deixa eu comer besteira desse tipo - fez bico. Sans soltou uma risada baixa - Ei! Não ria da minha tristeza! Rude! - cruzou os braços e empinou o nariz

\- Mil perdões, senhora embaixadora - provocou

\- Não me chame de senhora! Eu lá tenho cara de quem tem 40 anos? - Sans desviou o olhar - Perdão senhor, eu tenho 16! Faço 17 no próximo mês!

\- Eu sei Frisk, estou só te zoando - Frisk riu e esticou o braço

\- Eu sei disso, seu trouxa - deu um soco de leve em seu braço. Ambos riram. - Enfim, o que você queria me contar? Algo sobre você ser um cientista ou semelhante

O sorriso de Sans se desmanchou de leve. Mesmo que tenha dito que contaria à Frisk sobre isso durante o jantar, não se sentia à vontade falando sobre seu passado. Ainda podia ouvir os sussurros que ecoavam em sua cabeça durante seus sonhos. Os barulhos de ferramentas batendo sobre as superfícies metálicas frias, e os gritos de terror que ecoavam de uma sala, como milhares de pessoas gritando em pânico, como se estivessem tendo sua pele arrancada e seus olhos cortados e amassados na mão de alguém. Podia ver o sangue esparramando-se pelas macas, as luzes piscando freneticamente, como as de baladas juvenis, mas de modo bem mais sinistro. Sentia o medo tomar sua alma, sua mente se tornar branca e seus pés batendo no chão, com lágrimas quentes escorrendo de seus olhos. Voltou à realidade ao ouvir leves estalos à sua frente. A morena estava a estalar os dedos, tentando 'acordar' o menor

\- Sans? Tá tudo bem?

\- Tá sim, kiddo. Eu só dei uma viajada um pouco, hehe

\- E tirou muitas fotos? - piscou e mordeu a língua, brincalhona. Sans riu e logo seu humor começou a voltar

\- Claro que eu tirei kiddo. Nunca saio de casa sem minha câmera. Você tinha que ver. O lugar era lindo. Tinha comida de graça, o quarto de hotel era super chique, o pôr-do-sol era simplesmente soberbo! Qualquer dia desses eu te levo lá

\- Heh, se a mamãe deixar. Mas caso ela não deixe, eu me escondo na mala.

Ambos começaram a rir, já haviam até esquecido do que deveriam comentar, o que foi um alívio para Sans. De repente, ouviram um estrondo bem alto, vindo do lado de fora do restaurante. Em seguida, milhares de pessoas correndo desenfreadas pela rua, como se o apocalipse estivesse se aproximando. Ambos sentiram uma forte pontada em suas almas, uma má impressão de que algo não estava certo, como se as pessoas apavoradas já não deixasse óbvio

\- Sans? O que está acontecendo? - perguntou Frisk, com medo e nervosismo bem perceptíveis em sua voz

\- Eu não sei kiddo, mas talvez seja melhor encerrarmos por aqui. Não estou gostando dessa situação.

Deixou o dinheiro em cima da mesa e agarrou Frisk pelo pulso e correu para fora do restaurante, seguindo a multidão de pessoas que corriam pela rua. Os estrondos ficavam mais altos, causando para que Sans acelerasse o passo. A alma de Frisk estava em sua boca, o medo parecia a consumir de um modo tão grande, que não o sentia desde sua luta com o Ômega Flowey. Ela não gostava dessa sensação. De repente, a rua se tornou deserta. As pessoas que corriam já haviam desaparecido, restando apenas Sans e a morena. Os dois diminuíram a velocidade ao perceberem que os estrondos haviam desaparecido, restando apenas o sussurro do vento na noite fria

\- S-Sans - o menor franziu o cenho

\- Não se preocupe kiddo. Apenas fique atrás de mim - começou a andar a passos pequenos, prestando atenção a cada ruído que poderia ser ouvido na rua.

Algo de repente atraiu a atenção de ambos. Uma risada. Era baixa e quase imperceptível, mas a mesma não escapou da audição dos dois. Ambos ficaram congelados no lugar, o medo os consumia cada vez mais, como se a qualquer minuto fossem empalidecer e desmaiar no chão duro. Logo, a risada se transformou em risadas, passos foram ouvidos, se aproximando cada vez mais dos dois, que ainda estavam parados no mesmo lugar, apenas observando seus arredores. Frisk imediatamente puxou seu pingente dourado do pescoço, o expondo à luz e colocou uma mão no bolso, pronta para tirar sua adaga caso precisasse usá-la

Os passos foram ficando mais altos, seja lá quem era, estava se aproximando rápido. Sans invocou um osso e o segurou com força, seu olho esquerdo adquiriu uma coloração azulada. Franziu o cenho e sua respiração se tornou pesada. Não importa o que acontecesse, deveria proteger Frisk a qualquer custo

\- QUEM ESTÁ AÍ? SAIA ANTES QUE EU O FAÇA SAIR! - gritou o esqueleto, já perdendo sua paciência

As risadas cessaram assim como os passos, o silêncio predominava mais uma vez. A morena começou a ficar trêmula, como se algo fosse pular de trás de um prédio e atacá-la, era outra sensação que ela não gostava, mas esta era um pouco mais abaixo do que as outras. Continuou o silêncio até ambos notarem algo. Nas sombras, algo parecia ter se movido, bem devagar... Sans arregalou os olhos, não sabia quem ou o que era, mas não arriscaria a vida da embaixadora para descobrir. Agarrou o pulso de Frisk com mais força e estalou os dedos, desaparecendo do lugar quase que imediatamente

As sombras chacoalharam mais uma vez, desta vez, um pouco de luz refletindo em uma silhueta. A sombra mostrava uma criança, de tamanho mediano, com vestes indefinidas. Apenas foi percebido um sorriso largo se formar nos lábios da criança, antes que a mesma desaparecesse na calada da noite

...

*Avanço temporal - dia seguinte

Frisk caminhava entre Toriel e Asgore com a cabeça baixa. Depois do incidente do dia anterior, os deputados resolveram adiantar a data da reunião para o dia de hoje, para que discutissem esta situação inesperada. Estava nervosa, muito nervosa. Não duvidava nada que os homens acusariam os monstros de serem responsáveis por tal ocorrido. Tinha medo, não queria que nada de mal acontecesse à seus amigos e sua família. Bocejou, não havia dormido direito. Sans a trouxe de volta em algum horário próximo às 21:40, gostaria de ter ficado mais no restaurante para terminar as batatas e vê-lo rir. Seu sorriso era simplesmente radiante mas sua preocupação... Era assustadora. Sans podia ser bem intimidador quando queria, chegando a até deixar a morena com a imagem de seus olhos vazios presos em sua mente. Foi tirada da zona de seus pensamentos ao sentir a mão de Toriel tocar seu ombro. Se virou para a cabra e encarou seu sorriso reconfortante

\- Vai dar tudo certo, Frisk - confortou a pequena

\- Não se preocupe, Frisk. Eles não são tão intimidadores assim, não tem porquê ficar nervosa. Vamos apenas conversar com eles e logo iremos embora, não há motivo para se preocupar - disse Asgore

Frisk abriu um sorriso determinado. Ter suas duas pessoas favoritas a confortando como verdadeiros pais ativava seus sentidos de Otaku. Mal podia esperar para criar um plano e unir aqueles dois novamente. Pelo pouco que ouviu deles de quando eram casados, pareciam ser uma linda família, uma joia que não deveria ser quebrada. Mas por obra do destino, foi. Uma ideia cruzou sua mente. Assim que esta 'crise' fosse resolvida, perguntaria à Asriel, vulgo Flowey, sobre coisas que ambos gostavam de fazer juntos com ele e o outro humano caído

Finalmente chegaram à prefeitura. Asgore e Toriel abriram a porta e entraram, Frisk ficando levemente para trás. Respirou fundo e entrou, seus passos ecoando nas paredes do lugar. Estava quase vazio, apenas com alguns funcionários carregando papéis de um lado para o outro. Os três seguiram para a sala de reuniões, onde todos já aguardavam

\- Ah, a família Dreemurr finalmente chega. - cumprimentou o presidente da câmara. - Sentem-se por favor - Assim como lhe foi pedido, os três tomaram seus lugares, um ao lado do outro, e encararam os deputados e outros políticos, todos com os olhares voltados para eles - Bom, como já sabem, estamos aqui para discutir a situação entre humanos e monstros. Sabemos que nem todos de nossa espécie estão aceitando muito bem os monstros e vice-versa, por isso, acredito que uma atitude deveria ser tomada

\- Evidentemente senhor. Apenas gostaria de apontar que a solução não necessita de usar de violência. Apenas uma breve mudança deve ser o bastante - disse Toriel

\- Concordo plenamente senhora Dreemurr-

\- Apenas me chame de Toriel, por favor - disse, desviando o olhar. Ambos Asgore e Frisk suspiraram.

\- Como queira senhorita Toriel. Voltando ao assunto, estamos a par do preconceito que os monstros vem sofrendo com alguns humanos, assim como alguns monstros não aceitam se socializar com os humanos

\- Com licença, senhor. Poderia me manifestar? - pediu Frisk, erguendo a mão

\- Pois não, senhorita embaixadora?

\- O senhor apontou muitos pontos, porém, percebi que se tratam apenas de pontos negativos. Existem muitas coisas boas que estão acontecendo na relação humanos-monstros.

\- Prossiga

\- Por exemplo, a escola de minha mãe. Todos são bem-vindos lá, humanos e monstros. Sou amiga de várias pessoas por lá, a maioria sendo monstros, porém, também tenho vários amigos humanos. Eles nunca reclamaram de nada na escola e nem de sua convivência com os monstros

\- Excelente ponto em questão senhorita Frisk. Porém, estamos aqui para discutir os problemas que esta relação está nos trazendo. Como por exemplo, a disputa por emprego, as brigas, o preconceito de ambos os lados, a influência disso na educação e no convívio social, entre outros fatores. - soltou um suspiro alto - Esse assunto foi discutido com alguns representantes alguns atrás e se essa situação não for resolvida, sinto muito, mas não poderemos acolher os monstros na cidade

\- O que?! - protestou Toriel, batendo com a mão na mesa

\- Senhorita Toriel, por favor se acalme

\- Como pode pedir para me acalmar numa situação dessas? Não pode simplesmente expulsar os monstros da cidade! Como poderei cuidar da minha filha estando expulsa da cidade?!

\- Tori, se acalme - pediu Asgore, com a voz baixa

\- Não me chame de Tori senhor Dreemurr! Isso é um ultraje, e vai contra os direitos do cidadão. Não pode simplesmente expulsar aqueles que o incomodam!

\- Estamos de mãos atadas senhorita Toriel. Se não conseguirmos resolver esta situação, seremos forçados a tomar medidas mais severas

\- Mas não pode fazer isso! É uma tremenda injustiça! - protestou Frisk, se erguendo de sua cadeira

\- Senhorita Frisk, eu sinto muito mas-

Não teve chance de responder. Um estrondo repentino encheu o salão, assustando a todos. Em questão de segundos, o presidente da câmara sou sobre a mesa, sangue saindo de seu peito. Todos o encararam, horrorizados. O presidente da câmara havia acabado de levar um tiro na frente de todos

Uma risada alta ecoou por toda a sala, fazendo todos recuarem. Toriel abraçou Frisk e a trouxe para mais perto de si, em um ato protetor. A risada ecoou por mais alguns segundos até se encerrar e uma voz grossa refletir por toda a sala

_"A justiça foi feita"._


End file.
